


To Where We Both Belong

by Toastie_Pan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fae(AU), Gladiolus as a Warlord elf cause YES, Ignis not what he seems, M/M, Noct is dying cause when is he not?, Prompto as a bumblebee Fairy cause he's amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: Ignis makes his way to a forbidden forest to find a cure to his King's ailment and is not prepared for what he finds.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Pre-Relationship - Relationship, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	To Where We Both Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Aratanaruu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Aratanaruu).



> I am so sorry this took so long Aratanaruu! 
> 
> But this is your gift fic!
> 
> Prompts that I took were Gladnis and Fae AU!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Ignis knew that he shouldn’t be here. He knew for certain as soon as he had wandered beyond the ancient forest’s boundary that he shouldn’t be here. His skin prickled with energy and adrenaline fluttered through his stomach and chest, making him restless and twitchy. He wandered through the trees, gnarled branches and dizzying canopies closing in around him which all collected together in a clear message that he was not welcome there.  


But Ignis had little choice, even as he clamoured over a fallen trunk, covered in moss and mushrooms, but to push forward. He had travelled from Outpost to Outpost, town to city; all in vain, searching desperately for a hint, a sign in the right direction…  


His King was dying and this was the last place in Lucis he hadn’t searched in the hope of finding a cure. A single woman chasing frogs in a mire spoke of a lake that apparently sat in the centre of the forest but warned that none whom had entered the forest had ever return. It remained the only hope he could cling to and so despite the warning Ignis had no choice but to simply pull his cloak closer and push forward, deeper into the forest.  


After wondering for several hours, Ignis had to rest. His body ached from the journey and goodness what he wouldn’t do for a warm bath and a soft bed. Instead he settled on a rather gigantic root, sighing as he pulled his pack from his shoulders, the pain making itself known running through his back and his legs, his feet humming from the abuse he’d put them through.  
I shouldn’t have rested, he thought to himself, it will make it that much harder to go forward. Sighing at the thought, Ignis pulled off his hood, undoing the clasp of his cape at his neck and allowing it to fall behind him as he pushed his hair off his sweaty forehead. He exhaled heavily, allowing himself to undo the tie of his woven shirt, allowing the top of his chest to feel some air. In normal circumstances he’d never allow such impropriety, but in the middle of an empty forest, he didn’t care one jot. He was exhausted from weeks on the road and dangerously enough, he was feeling every step he has taken while in an ancient forest of untold danger.  


No sooner had he considered this that he heard a snap of a branch above him, his eyes snapping open to witness leaves from above float calmly down to the ground, as though a wind had whipped them from their branches.  


_Or something had disturbed them…_   


The hairs at the nape of Ignis neck prickled as his eyes darted across the forest canopy, daring another movement to make itself known. Suddenly not comfortable, Ignis reaffixed his cape and his hood before grabbing his pack and continuing on. His aches would have to remain ignored for now.  


For Ignis had the feeling he was suddenly not as alone as he previously believed.  


High in the branches, Gladiolus sat back against the trunk of the tree he had been hiding in, his heart pounding loudly in his chest as Prompto followed the Human quietly on the ground.  


He pressed a large hand against the tattoo the emblazoned his pectoral, feeling the thudding of his heart and the warmth that swept through him from- from what? A glimpse of a Human’s collarbones? A first look at the Man’s face in the small slip of sunlight that broke the forest’s roof?  


By Titan, was he an Elf or wasn’t he? How did a- a Human make him lose himself so strongly that he’d snapped a damn branch in his foolishness, leaning as far forward as he did as though his sight was not already powerful enough?  


Bewildered and curious beyond measure, Gladiolus turned, adjusting his deep green velvet drape around his waist before continuing forward to catch up.  


Astrals above only knew…but Gladiolus had the strangest of feelings that he knew the Man.  


But that was impossible.  


Why would he know a Human?  


  


**Chapter 2**   


The feeling Ignis had been feeling persisted for what must have been a few hours. A sound behind him, scattered leaves from above and a whisper that sounded like movement behind him had Ignis twitching for the daggers he held in his cloak.  


But the forest it seemed, had something more than danger within its tree-laden shadows.  


To his delight he came across a brook that worked its way deeper into the forest. The water was surprisingly clear as was it cool, the grass surrounding it luscious, the plants unfamiliar. Ignis hovered his hand over the water, that feeling returning again, that buzz beneath his skin. Wanting nothing more than to drink something other than the stale water left in his waterskin Ignis pulled out the warm skin but paused before scooping some up, he was in an unfamiliar place and from what he had come across so far; caution was certainly encouraged.  


Ancient places such as this were governed by different rules and he would be a fool to not attempt courtesy.  


_What those rules were he had no clue, but…maybe he should just go with his gut?_   


So he shuffled at his belt where he money was kept, pulling out a silver coin.  


‘For a drink.’ He muttered before casting it into the water.  


Ignis waited, carefully listening to the forest around him, feeling that creeping sensation tickle up his back, but he didn’t turn, simply stayed where he was; crouched, eyes closed.  


  


Nothing happened.  


  


Exhaling he turned around him, seeing nothing but the quiet forest around him, the sun’s light lazily turning simple motes aflame as though spirits hazed around the trees. Taking it as a good sign, Ignis returned to the river, cupping his hands and allowing himself the drink before refilling his waterskin once finding the water drinkable.  


When he was done, sated and refreshed beyond what he had expected after something as simple as a drink from a river, he looked around him once more in time to see more leaves from above fall down from the canopy. Entranced he watched them fall, following the line of sight to a small, flat rock that lay just slightly hidden by a deep green overgrowth.  


Walking over, he was surprised by the sight of a small wrapped bundle of green leaves and grass stalkes with very small, blue, four petal flowers with a core of sunshine. Carefully, Ignis lifted the bouquet from its placement, cradling it in his hands not wanting to disturb the blooms.  


Eyes once again looked around the canopy and once again, silence followed.  


‘…thank you.’ He whispered, placing the beautiful collection of grass and blooms between his cloak and his shirt. With a final look around him, he nimbly bounced across the protruding rocks and forded the river without incident. He strode forward before stopping. Reaching into his pack he found a small jar he had been carrying with him. Within, held a honey he had been using with the ifrit’s bane the outer regions called bread. Carefully he placed the palm sized jug on one of the rocks that sat by the river.  


‘For passage…and the gift.’  


He looked around once more, seeing only the beauty of the old forest around him. After a few long seconds passed, Ignis continued on his way.  


…  


The glade moved as if with a breeze, though no wind could pass the canopy. From the bushes a blonde head poked out suddenly, violent eyes wide as they regarded the small clay fired pot. It was enamelled with black and small gold vines worked their way around it making it magnificently precious. Gently it was picked up, the flower bound arms carefully lifting the lid.  


He sniffed.  


‘Oh Gods, Gladio! OI! You gotta try this!’ he cried, waving up to the canopy.  


The fairy named Prompto tried a bit immediately before squealing with glee.  


Far above him, the Warlord of the Forest elves regarded his foreign friend with amusement. He sat reclined against the trunk of an elder Oak, the vines of his heritage wrapped around his bronzed skin; gladioli of yellow blooming across his chest.  


When he laughed it rumbled like the cascading of rocks down a waterfall.  


‘What did he leave for us this time?’ he called down, curiosity at the gift increasing as the blond sprite danced around the glade, his strange golden magic turning the air into pure sunshine as it dusted off of him in his merriment.  


Gladiolus looked back up, spotting this strange human that had wandered so brazenly into forbidden realms make his way further into the forest. His amber eyes burned as he regarded the Man, his flowers shifting from orange to red from the roots to the tips. He’d never been so affected by someone before, least of all a Human. He remembered the sight of the Human removing his hood in the sunshine, pushing back his hair with a gasp.  


There must be elfin blood in that man’s heritage, Gladiolus thought, for him to be so beautiful.  


And how did he know so well the exchange? No Human had that knowledge…  


Dismissing it for now Gladiolus focused on the more important pressing matter before him.  


‘Oi, brat leave some for me!’ he shouted, jumping down as Prompto’s laughter echoed through the glade.  


Further ahead, Ignis turned suddenly.  


_Bells?_   


  


**Chapter 3**   


Gladiolus chose not to make his presence known. In any normal circumstance of a Human wandering into the forest he would happily sneak up on them, allowing them to turn and amuse himself with the startled look of fear that would fall across their idiotic faces when all their so called ‘truths’ of the Elves was destroyed when they saw his breadth and size.  


Let them think the Elves were all waifs, he killed all who found out otherwise.  


The forest had been empty for as long as he could remember. It had only been him protecting the border from intruders for what felt like…such a long time. So he found his sport where he could. Startling the humans with his size, sneaking up on them and scaring them with sounds and noises, it had been fun for a time but now he just felt…  


He just felt empty.  


During the night when the winds were calm he’d sit in the canopy and stare at the stars a longing crushing his heart, though for what reason he didn’t know. He knew he must simply be missing the company of his kin but whenever he tried to remember them he couldn’t. There were no faces that he could recall, no voices that would laugh in his mind just the silence of the wind and the forest.  


He supposed he was going mad.  


He should have travelled. Could have travelled and headed out from the forest but whenever he arrived at the boundary he stopped, a pull of something in his heart turning him back to the Forest’s heart. Back to the healing pool that every passing year was losing its radiance and losing it clarity.  


Soon it may not be a pool at all and simply a mire of mud and Gladiolus couldn’t figure why that made his heart hurt so much.  


When this new creature of Man had wandered into his forest he had his broadsword ready, raising from the roots on his back but he had stayed his hand. He had watched this hooded figure stumbled from root to root with confusion at his hesitance and with no answer forthcoming from the strange fairy who had made himself irritatingly comfortable in his forest these past months, Gladiolus had simply followed and watched. A strange echo in his mind sent him to distraction as he followed silently through the trees.  


He didn’t even notice that the Man strangely seemed to be following the Old Paths despite the various clearer paths built to confuse Humans.  


Gladiolus didn’t notice it at all, just followed with the fairy keeping watch from behind.  


  


**Chapter 4**   


Ignis continued in much the same way for several hours, glad that he didn’t come across any particular borders or glades that would warrant possible payment, but that feeling that he was being followed got stronger and stronger as he made his way from root to tree and grass to glade.  


‘Rain?’ he muttered to himself, looking up at the impenetrable canopy with a squint. He was certain he had heard thunder.  


The atmosphere hadn’t changed so he was unsure, but as he walked on he became slowly aware of something even more problematic.  


Night was falling.  


The ambient light had been slowly changing as he went deeper into the forest and at first he had blamed the thicker vegetation that he was surrounded with, but now it couldn’t be denied.  


Night was falling, and he needed somewhere to camp. He was still exhausted and everything hurt and he wanted nothing more than to rest, but…where?  


Rustling once more above and behind him but Ignis paid it no heed. It had continued for so long now that he found himself disregarding it. What was following him hadn’t hurt him yet, merely dogged his steps as he made his way deeper into the forest.  


Either he hadn’t warranted punishment, or they were waiting for the right mome-  


Ignis dropped, the world falling out from beneath him, a rocky cliff he hadn’t spotted now yawned out before him, his leg hit the slope hard and he felt the ankle give before his cry was swallowed by the tumbling of rocks and dirt as he fell over and over before slamming hard into the hard packed dirt below. Brackish vegetation, sharp and vicious scratched at him as he fought to extricate himself from the pit he’d landed into. Shakily he moved to stand but his folly came with a scream that pitched him forward as he made the mistake of putting his weight on his left foot.  


The ground came up to meet him and his ears rang, the world swimming around him. It was getting darker, he needed to find shelter, he needed…he…  


_Noct…_

  


Rustling around him was the first thing he was aware of, a humming like a small bird, sounds of cloth and a smell of…  


Fire!  


Sitting up in a panic sent Ignis reeling again, the world swimming violently causing him to grit his teeth and dig his fingers into the dirt, breathing deeply until the nausea passed. Opening his eyes carefully, he first noticed the fire was very close, but before panic could send him to do something stupid he realised it was contained in a small firepit…and he was not where he had passed out.  


Looking around he saw he was lying on a red velvet blanket, thick and luscious on the grass, surrounded by white sandy stone covered with vines and flowers of innumerable colours and types swaying in an unseen breeze. The walls covered the area in a circle, columns thick with greenery and an open roof that showed the darkness of the trees above, the fire’s light flickering off of the darkened leaves.  


A flicker, a shadow in the corner of his eye had Ignis turning his head sharply only to grunt in pain. Shaking, he carefully opened his eyes once more to look for his pack, which upsettingly could not be found.  


What he finally smelled however was a sweet fragrance coming from the corner of the fire.  


_A pot?_   


‘No, nonono-Ah!’ he cried unheeding of his self-preservation as he thrust his hand into the water and wrenched the bundle out, his skin scalded.  


Gasping he cradled it close, his hand already blistering from the heat, breathing through the pain he shook, looking back to the pot to only see a small wooden cup sat in the grass before him filled with steaming liquid that certainly had not been there before.  


He looked around him, that feeling prickling through his skin once more as a breeze that wasn’t a breeze whispered around him, a sound of bending boughs crackling from above.  


‘O-okay. I-I understand.’ He spoke, unsure if this would be his salvation or his death as he reached for the cup. Should he die, than he had failed to save his King and brother, should this concoction heal him, then he may still continue his quest, though with what debt he couldn’t fathom as whoever or whatever already followed him, had already saved his life.  


Mind ablaze with possibilities he took a sip of the cooling liquid, the fragrance filling his nose and clearing his mind. Thirstier than expected he drained the cup, coughing at taking too much too soon. It was a moment of wondering if the drink had indeed been poisoned when he heard a rustle of sound caress against his ear, a murmured conversation out of his hearing that came sharper and sharper; his eyes focusing harder at the things around him till he was gasping in disbelief.  


‘-ouldn’t take this long…I don’t think he let it brew long enough. Human is a human afterall…’  


‘Ahh, don’t be like that Gladio! He liked it that much he dove in boiling water to get it! Proves he liked it!’  


‘Proves he’s stupid.’  


Ignis blinked, then blinked again. His mind trying to reconcile that blindingly bright face centimetres from his own with a broad smile adorning it.  


‘AH!’ Ignis recoiled violently backwards, his instincts catching up even as he cried out in pain as his clearly swollen foot made itself known.  


‘Aha! He sees us!’ the fairy cried his clear wings beating like a honeybee’s behind him, hovering his over the grass in his glee.  


‘And he hurt himself again!’ came and indignant voice from above them.  


Ignis shakily looked up at the rumbling voice before flinching as whomever had been hiding in the shadows above landed heavily just beyond the walls, concealed in the shadows.  


‘I was curious!’ the blond fellow pouted before flying over, landing carefully on one of the shelves, crossing his arms and leaning against the column with a grin on his face. ‘Unlike you, Mr. Heart on his sleeve!’  


‘Prompto…’ the voice growled, a clear threat the fairy ignored, flying up.  


‘Okay, okay…just bring him to the spring, aha!’  


‘Why would I- Oi come back here! Crumbling silt Prompto!’ the voice came again, a bubbly laugh the only response given.  


Ignis gaped. Fairies…fair folk…  


He was more fucked than he had previously thought.  


He suddenly was racing through his memories of possible slights he had given, his heart punching a staccato against his chest. He gave no payment for entry to the forest. He didn’t give honour to the spirits to every crossroad, he didn’t bow in the Striling’s Manner he didn’t…  


_What? Who?_   


Shaking his head of the errant thought, Ignis forced himself to focus.  


From tricksters to Warlords, Kings and Oracles, he was devastatingly out of his depth.  


Head bowed he prostrated himself the best he could with the pain radiating from his leg.  


‘Forgive me, Fair folk of the forest that I have offended with my presence and my audacity,’ he flinched as he heard heavy footsteps come closer, ‘I shall accept whatever I must in payment for my egregious insults, I ask only for- for help.’  


The footsteps stopped.  


‘M-my King. He is- he is dying and I have searched for a cure to the poison that infects his blood to no avail…’  


‘A payment for passage through my forest and a payment for a cure? Your price turns quite steep Human.’  


Holding his head pointedly down Ignis watched the grass beneath him even as he shook with the pain as it radiated up his leg, yet he still didn’t move as those footsteps once more came forward.  


‘It is why I have travelled so far.’ He answered.  


‘You care for your King?’ came the voice once more.  


‘He is my brother, before my Liege.’  


Silence. That whisper once more swept across the grass, sweeping across Ignis’ skin where he lay on the velvet.  


Suddenly a hand the texture of smooth bark gripped his chin roughly and pulled Ignis’ head up, forcing his gaze into burning embers set in a deep furrowed brow of bark and vines. Ignis' eyes swept the face before him, a breath forcing itself out of him in a gasp.  


_He was beautiful…_   


‘Then your heart is free?’ The Elf asked, bluntly, an earnest twist on his glare that bored into Ignis’ own widened eyes.  


‘I beg you-what?’ he uttered, held still by the Elf.  


‘Your heart, is it free?’  


‘I- _Astrals_ I don’t think I- um I.’ he stammered as the handsome face smiled at him, ‘that doesn’t mean my heart is…I mean erm…’  


The grin pulled wider, a flash of white teeth as he pulled away revealing himself in the fire’s glow. Taller than anyone Ignis had known his skin was marked in tattoo and bark, a velvet drape that did little to cover his strong legs wrapped around a tapered waist, muscles strong in the firelight and the most curious vines…  


‘Then the price is settled! Come, I shall carry you!’ Gladiolus smiled, his elation unknown but knowing beyond a doubt that this Human was one he wanted needed by him, happily he strode forward.  


‘I think not- _ohwhoa!_ ’ Ignis tried futilely to object even as the Elf swept him up in his arms easily, the curious wide petalled flowers that erupted across the Elf’s broad chest caressed against Ignis’ cheek, their colour cascading from yellow to orange before deepening to red before falling into a light purple.  


‘Unhand me! Where are you taking me!?’ Ignis cried, finally grasping his voice even as he fought against the tall Elf’s solid grasp. The vines that swept across his broad chest winding and wrapping across him. ‘What…even, what is this?’  


‘Heh, forgive them.’ The Elf smiled as they made their way through the darkness of the forest, the coolness of the night air sharp against Ignis’ skin, ‘I’ve never met someone, quite like you. I can only presume them to be curious.’  


‘What?’  


The question went unanswered as they made their way forward, towards the strange green blue glow that wrapped around the canopies above them. Ignis had seen such a thing once in his life before, in the far northern regions, but unlike there the colour was racing amongst the trees instead of across the speckled heavens.  


_Wait-I…no I’ve never…_   


Ignis winced as his head throbbed suddenly flashes of ice and snow, whipping their way through his mind.  


_I’ve never left Insomnia till now…what are these memories?_   


Ignis’ mind returned once more to that errant thought. He was remembering knowledge and memories he didn’t remember learning or living through.  


_How was this possible?_   


‘We shall fix you right up here. Then we can see to this subject of your King.’ The Elf smiled wildly, stepping into the open glade, unaware of the Human’s plight in his arms even as his vines twirled to pull away at the clothes the Man wore. Gladiolus frowned at that, his vines were playful in nature, being once small spirits themselves but this seemed different. He’d thought they had been reacting to his own feelings for the Human, but he was starting to question that as they tugged more insistently. He was about to tell them to quit it already when the Human made a sudden sound.  


Ignis gasped a quiet _oh_ against his will as his eyes took in the sight before him, all questions for his enigmatic saviour wiped from his mind as he craned his head up.  


The forest’s deep canopy was open to the night sky, the winds of magic rolling like a tide across the sky. They were the same lights he had seen light the sky before (hadn’t he?), but here instead of creaking like old sails across the horizon, these swept down into the wide pool before him. It steamed and bubbled like something alive, the colour of green and red cascading down from the starlit sky.  


Gladiolus watched the awe in the Human’s face with a stoppered breath. Clad under the winds’ light, the Human’s skin shone, his radiance blinding. Unconsciously, Gladiolus’ large hands pressed the Human closer to him, he was truly spellbound. A voice whispered in his mind that he shouldn’t be allowing himself to fall so quickly, that he shouldn’t be so quick to want to worship the beauty in his arms, especially not a Human that had dared wander so brazenly into his forest, but as he saw those perfect eyes alight with wonder and his mouth turn ever so slightly into a smile of such pure adoration at what he was seeing, Gladiolus couldn’t stop the warmth that spread through him nor the wanton need that burned through his veins.  


‘Come,’ Gladiolus whispered, not wanting to break the calm spell that had fell over the one in his arms, ‘the water is slower than it used to be, but it will heal you up.’  


Ignis was slow to react as Gladiolus placed him on the grass, his eyes mapping the few constellations he could find, he only reluctantly pulled his eyes slowly away as he felt his cape being carefully pulled away from him.  


‘What are you doing?’ he muttered, his mind slow even as the magic around him swept across his skin.  


‘Such cloth shall be a hindrance in the pool.’ The Elf answered, eyes on his work as he unlaced Ignis’ trousers where he lay on the grass. The vines had pulled away once Gladiolus had continued their work and it sounded as good an excuse as any.  


That made sense…Ignis’ mind supplied unhelpfully but any retort to how strange this entire situation was becoming was lost on him the moment the Elf met his eyes.  


It was like a tide swept through him as he met those burning eyes once more, it rushed through him top to toe, resting low in his gut as the Elf’s hand went still against his abdomen.  


Gladiolus faltered where he had been undressing the Human the moment he caught his gaze. The magic had sank into the man, the once decidedly human eyes now shone a verdant green that no sunlight piercing the glades of his forest could outdo in their glory.  


_I was right…_ Gladiolus thought, his hand moving to caress the Human’s cheek carefully _…Elfin blood._  


Ignis felt sparks shudder through him at the touch across his cheek, the hand splayed across his abdomen warm against the night air. His mind felt slow as the want to be touched more raced through his blood. He shook his head as though to bring clarity, he should be frightened, he wasn’t, he should question this, he wasn’t, he should be scared; he wasn’t.  


He broke the Elf’s gaze, hearing the breath the Elf exhaled heavily when their gazes were no longer locked. Looking down at his hand, Ignis saw the colour of the glade swimming against his skin, lights caressing his fingers like fireflies around him.  
They were numerous and were building in strength as they danced around his arm. Ignis blinked. His mind blank as he watched them.  
The lights sank into him, his mortal body shedding its wounds as he moved. Gladiolus stepped back, eyes wide, his heart thudding at what he was seeing.  
Standing without pain, Ignis spread out his arms as the lights danced across him. Ignis’ clothes fell from him as he walked towards the pool, his pale skin glowing as the lights of the wind swept around him, a mantle across his shoulders.  


Gladiolus stood, watching what he had believed to be a Human step to the pool, his bare feet not sinking into the water but lightly passing on the surface. A crown of light sparked against his brow and Gladiolus fell to his knees.  


His heart had known before he had, when his mind had been unable to touch memories locked away by a spell that was beginning to unravel. He knew, his heart knew. That had been what the spirits had been trying to tell him.  


‘Ignis…’  


The once lost Elfin Prince, stolen to be a changeling by a vindictive warlock and bound to a human child’s form to serve the Humans after the War, stood at the site of his once proud Throne, clad in the proof of his blood a look of wonder in his eyes as he turned at the sound of Gladiolus’ voice.  


Like a shimmering star from the heavens a tear fell from Ignis’ cheek, falling into the pool which shimmered and cleared, it waters truly pure once more, but such things meant nothing to Gladiolus as he matched that now familiar gaze once more, his heart in such sorrow twisting with hope that he was not insane and that those memories were really true.  


‘Gladio…love…’  


Shaking, Gladiolus stood his heart crying out for its bond thought long lost to time even as the Other called out in kind, running across the pool and falling into an embrace even as his crown of white oak wove itself into his ash hair.  


‘I lost you,’ Gladiolus gasped in disbelief, arms wrapping around the now familiar form as the last of the warlock’s spell fell away as the last of the dirtied water faded. ‘I lost you, I can’t…how did I forget?’ He pulled away, hands carefully holding onto the beaming face before him, ‘I lost you.’  


Before the vision before him could speak a timid voice came from behind them.  


‘Looks like it worked.’  


They both turned to the blond-haired fairy that had entered the glade, wings down and downcast. He looked up at both their gazes before startling and kneeling.  


Putting himself between the fairy and Ignis, Gladiolus allowed his broadsword to manifest out of the vines on his back before stepping forwards, its point outstretched to the pale neck before him.  


‘Who are you?’  


The glade was quiet even as the winds swept across the grass as they both awaited their answer, Ignis clutching at the red velvet that had been swept across his shoulders.  


‘Name’s Prompto, that was true, but I’m not an ambassador of the North. I work alongside the King.’  


‘Your King stands before you!’ Gladiolus roared, gesturing to the newly crowned Elf behind him.  


‘I work with the Human King.’  


‘…Noct?’  


Gladiolus’ tirade was halted at the question behind him, his mind connecting the dots even as his heart roiled in his chest.  


‘The King who was dying, this the same King?’ he turned back to the fairy whose wings fluttered, giving him away. ‘Start talking Foreign-Wing.’  


Prompto flinched at the term but carefully stood regardless.  


‘Noct and I have been friends for a while. I was sent to him by a Messenger to help guide him when he got targeted by the Warlock. His Father knew Ign- His majesty’ Prompto corrected quickly, ‘was a stolen changeling but not who. When he passed and his son took the Throne, well he got targeted too.’  


Prompto glanced up at Ignis who had walked up to Gladiolus’ side, placing a calm hand against his shoulder, making Gladiolus turn his blade to the ground.  


‘You knew who I was?’ Ignis asked, quietly.  


Prompto nodded.  


‘So I told Noct.’  


‘You told the King of Man that your King was there…?!’ Gladiolus shouted, thinking of the danger Ignis would have been in, Human and vulnerable far from his forest.  


‘Noct wasn’t like the others! For coming up with this plan and trying to return Ignis, he’s been struck with a poison that is killing him.’  


‘It was all a plan?’ Ignis asked, his mind sifting through his memories once more. His King smiling through tired eyes, scouring scroll after scroll of maps and charts. Noctis struggling to stand even as he wrote ream after ream of notes. It had all been for him?  


‘Noct wanted to get you back to where you were meant to be if he could. We searched for the key and and I came across the pool and I-‘  


‘You found me.’ Gladiolus interrupted returning the blade to his back, ‘you found the forest and you knew where he came from.’  


Prompto nodded once more, falling silent as his wings dropped behind him his enthusiasm and golden glow gone.  


Ignis stepped forward before pulling Prompto close.  


‘He’s nearly killed himself, just to get me home?’  


‘He cares about you Ignis. Before me, he only had you. So when you ran off that night on your quest to find a cure, we panicked, I promised I’d find you but then crazily you started making your way south.’ He sniffled, pulling away. ‘So I kinda pushed some hints along the way.’  


‘The woman at the mire?’  


‘Heh, yeah. Not to mention a few folks at the taverns.’  


Ignis raised his eyebrows at that, well he hadn’t been as observant as he had thought. To be quite honest, he had clearly been played.  


‘Well, there should be at least one thing that I can do in payment of this debt.’  


‘Eh?’  


Ignis turned, striding towards the pool waving his hand as one of the many stones was presented to him by the tree roots around him. Taking it he carved it, the vines cutting through the stone like soft clay, shaping it into a thin vessel. He bent, murmuring words lost to him before but now found filled him with warmth as his lost tongue caressed him, and filled the vessel with water from the pool.  


Stoppering it with bark he passed it back to a wide eyed Prompto who shook as he accepted it.  


‘This should cure him from the Warlock’s poison should it not?’  


‘Ye-yeah oh my gods yes it will. Thank you.’  


‘For what I owe Noct, it is nothing. Go Prompto. Be hasty. Tell him we should meet again, I would truly enjoy to speak terms with him for treaty between our people.’  


Prompto’s wings shimmered in the light as he buzzed behind him, his curious golden magic shaking from him in his joy.  


‘I won’t delay…Majesty.’  


Ignis smiled as he nodded and when his eyes raised, there was only a golden mist before him where Prompto had been.  


‘That was quite a gift…’  


Ignis turned to Gladiolus who was frowning at the sky where the golden sparks were fading.  


‘To Noctis, in payment of my debt to him.’ Ignis sighed, as he closed the gap between them.  


‘They stole you Ignis, they took you from your Throne, your Crown fro-‘he broke, ‘from me…’  


‘Love look at me.’ Ignis said sternly, pulling Gladiolus to face him only to be surprised by his sudden laugh through his tears.  


‘Forgive me, I didn’t even know how much I missed you calling me that.’ He whispered, his heart still tumultuous in his chest, his fingers flexed at his sides, wanted nothing more than to pull Ignis to him once more but terrified to do it.  


‘Gladiolus, the ones who did this crime are not the King who sits the Throne now. He is a good King and a better friend. He brought me back to my forest, back my Crown and my Throne and love, he brought me back to you.’  


‘Still don’t have to like him.’ He grumbled, Ignis erupting into a chiming laugh at his pout.  


‘Oh my stubborn Shield.’ Ignis chuckled before tilting Gladiolus’ head back towards him, a smile fighting to spread across Gladiolus’ stubborn frown, ‘my deepest heart.’  


Gladiolus smiled as he watched the gladioli flowers that had clung to him so tightly wrap once more around their King.  


‘They’ve missed you.’ Gladiolus grinned, caressing one of the bright purple flowers.  


‘They were your gift to me…’ Ignis answered in wonder as he stroked the petals of the one closest to his cheek, ‘I’m afraid my memories are still…’  


Gladiolus shook his head, resting his fingertip on Ignis lips.  


‘We don’t have to rush through anything, now you are back we truly have all the time in the world.’  


‘I have lost enough time by your side and regardless, I believe I had another debt to pay?’ Ignis coyly said behind Gladiolus finger, he lips caressing the skin there causing Gladiolus to inhale sharply.  


‘All paid, my Liege I-‘Gladiolus tried only to be struck dumb when Ignis stroked his tongue across the pad of Gladiolus’ finger.  


‘I don’t know about you,’ he smiled, casting away the velvet drape leaving him in his glory against the lights, ‘but I could do with a bath.’  


Gladiolus’ wide eyes caused another chiming laugh to echo through the glade as he sauntered away towards the pool. It took Gladiolus a moment to shake out of it before he was racing towards his love, casting away his own drape around his waist as he did, a ferocious grin erupting across his face as his heart swelled in his chest.  


‘Of course, Your Majesty. A bath sounds perfect.’


End file.
